


Pressed For Time

by eacala



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: D/s relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eacala/pseuds/eacala
Summary: This is part of a larger verse I cooked up in order indulge my love of all of the most cliched tropes in existence. All you really need to know right now is that Brooke owns a burlesque club and Vanessa is a college senior.





	Pressed For Time

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is a direct result of the fact that Brooke refuses to stop calling herself mommy on Twitter. Does she know what that's doing to us? Does know she's killing me? Does she care?
> 
> There will probably be more of this verse, with hopefully some backstory coming soon! I just have a habit of skipping to the porn. Helps me get the feel of the world, you know?

"Hey baby girl."

 

Vanessa starts at the voice in her ear, but quickly relaxes as Brooke's arms slide around her waist.

 

"Hiya hot stuff..."  Vanessa says, craning her head back to plant a kiss on Brooke's jaw. "You looked good up there." Brooke didn't perform much nowadays; the day to day operations of the club are more than a full time job. It's nice to see her on stage, though, in her element. It's where she belongs.

 

Vanessa turns, stepping back to give her a once-over. The purple caftan with the gold bikini is always a crowd pleaser. She looks like an actual goddess in it, the chiffon flowing behind her, her body moving like water, absolutely commanding the attention of the room. Vanessa doesn't get out to the club as much as she’d like anymore, but it's fun, sometimes, to sit in a room full of people who are equally as captivated by Brooke's every move as she is. It reminds her that she's not insane; Brooke really is that good.

 

With Vanessa in her scuffed up Converse and Brooke in 5 inch stilettos, Brooke towers over her, even more than normal. It makes Vanessa feel tiny, makes her wish Brooke would maybe move a little closer, maybe press her back against a wall, cage her in, pin her like a butterfly... she catches herself chewing on her lip, breath quickening in the space between them.

 

Twirling a strand of long, white blonde hair in her fingers, Brooke purses her lips knowingly, eyes twinkling.

 

Stepping closer, she reaches out and curls her long, slender fingers around Vanessa's hips, pulling her in so Vanessa has to crane her neck to look at her.

 

"How much time you got before you're up again?" Vanessa asks, her whole body heating up. She’s already turned on and Brooke hasn’t even _done_ anything.

 

Brooke shrugs, "Long enough to get you off and maybe answer a few emails."

 

Vanessa's breath leaves her in a gust, "Not gonna take me long."

 

Grinning, Brooke takes her hand, pulling her down the hallway towards the back exit.

 

"You gonna fuck me in the alley?" Vanessa says, confused, "Let's go to your office."

 

Brooke shakes her head, "Nina's using it."

 

"So? It's your office!"

 

"Not when I'm dressed like this it's not," Brooke says. "She who runs the show gets the big desk."

 

Brooke pokes her head into the main dressing room to grab her phone and tell the other performers that she's going for some air.

 

"Let's go get into trouble, huh?" She smiles, taking Vanessa's hand and tugging her down the hall, through the heavy metal door and into the dark alley.

 

The space behind the club is no stranger to a spot of public indecency, so Vanessa is relieved to see that the conveniently located alcove next to the door is unoccupied save for the omnipresent empty condom box and the pair of red panties that have lived there for the past 6 months.

 

"Now," Brooke says, her voice taking on that low, stern-edged tone that always makes Vanessa's knees weak. "Mommy's got some emails to catch up on, but that's no reason for you to be ignored, right?" She backs Vanessa into the brick wall, using her height to box her in.

 

Gasping, Vanessa feels a hand gliding up under her frayed denim skirt, her legs parting almost unconsciously, opening herself up for Brooke's touch.

 

"There's my good girl," Brooke says with a smile, studying Vanessa's face as she runs her fingers over the damp cotton of her panties. Vanessa has to bite her lip, trembling, barely able to keep her hips still. She wants to grind down against Brooke's fingers, but she knows better than to try to dictate the pace.

 

"Did you get a little hot in there, baby? Did you like watching mommy dance?"

 

Vanessa nods, a breathless whine escaping her as Brooke starts to stroke her through her panties, fingers playing over her clit, the most infuriating tease.

 

"You looked so sexy, mommy..." Vanessa says, scraping her nails over the brick behind her, grasping at the last tendrils of her self-control.

 

Brooke glances at her phone, "Fuck, I've got like five minutes." She says, pulling Vanessa's panties to the side and pressing two fingers against her clit, rubbing in circles. "Tell mommy what you want, baby," she scrolls through her inbox and selects an email, then turns her eyes back to Vanessa's flushed face. "Do you need to be fucked?"

 

Vanessa's whole body burns at the question, at the thought of Brooke's fingers inside her, at how much she needs it. The fact that she's soaking Brooke's hand should be answer enough, but she knows it's not.

 

"Yeah," she starts, her voice low and breaking. She clears her throat, "Yeah, mommy, I fuckin' need it so bad... please?"

 

Brooke's eyes are on her phone again, but she smiles.

 

"Good girl," she says, as two of her long fingers plunge unceremoniously into Vanessa's pussy.

 

"Fuck," Vanessa whines, clenching around the sudden intrusion and then quickly melting into it, rolling her hips against Brooke's hand. Brooke wastes no time, pumping in and out at a pace that makes Vanessa's head spin, the slick sound of it amplified in the small space.

 

"So wet for mommy," Brooke murmurs, eyes on her phone and a smirk on her lips. She gives a particularly deep thrust, wiggling her fingers and causing a full body shudder. "You were a good girl today, huh?"

 

Vanessa nodded, heat pooling in her belly. They don’t have any permanent rules, mostly because Vanessa can’t remember to follow them, but Brooke did like to forbid her from touching herself every now and then, when the mood struck her. Never more than a few days, but that’s a lifetime for a girl like Vanessa. She's got needs.

 

"Mommy's good girl," Brooke says, and there's the wooshing sound of an email being sent, and then Brooke tucks her phone into the strap of her bra, turning her full attention to Vanessa. She's opening her mouth to speak when the door swings open.

 

"Brooke?" Comes Nina's voice, an edge of panic there that only a stressed out stage manager could possess.

 

"Over here!" Brooke calls cheerfully, and Vanessa groans, burying her face in Brooke's neck. She knows she's all but invisible behind her, but she's also acutely aware of Brooke's hand between her legs, which has barely slowed, fingers still thrusting, that obscene noise still echoing off the alcove walls.

 

"Oh for fuck's sake, Brooke!" Nina exclaims as she rounds the corner. "I need you in costume for the next number in three minutes or I swear to god--"

 

"Oh, this won't take long," Brooke replies, smiling over her shoulder at Nina. As she speaks, she presses the heel of her hand against Vanessa's clit, and it's all she can do to keep from screaming, rolling her hips against the pressure, fucking herself that much harder onto Brooke's fingers. "See?"

 

Nina gives a longsuffering sigh and turns back towards the club. "Have fun, Vanjie," she calls as the door closes behind her.

 

Brooke turns back to Vanessa, meeting her eyes with an intensity that makes her feel like she's paralyzed. Being the focus of Brooke's full attention is dazzling, even overwhelming at times. She has the ability to reduce Vanessa to incoherency with nothing but a look in her cool grey eyes, a quirk of her beautiful lips, a twitch of one perfectly arched brow. Vanessa couldn't be more smitten if she tried.

 

"Mommy's got stuff to do," Brooke murmurs, running her fingers through Vanessa's hair with a gentleness that belies the fervor of her other hand, fucking Vanessa so hard and so fast she'd be a puddle on the ground if Brooke wasn't pinning her to the wall. "You almost there, baby?"

 

"M'gonna come..." Vanessa whispers, nodding, voice quaking, hands coming to rest on Brooke's shoulders, gripping the delicate chiffon as hard as she dares. "Oh, fuck, mommy, _fuck_ \--"

 

She has to snake her arms around Brooke's neck for support as her orgasm hits, rolling over her like a tidal wave, tearing a rough-edged cry from her throat.. Brooke fucks her through it, meeting every jerky motion of Vanessa's hips, flicking at her clit and smiling when Vanessa lets out a whine, hypersensitive but still eager.

 

It feels like literal minutes pass before her muscles relax, aftershocks still buzzing through her as she feels Brooke's long fingers leave her body.

 

She almost blacks out as she watches Brooke bring her fingers to her lips, sucking on them one at a time, eyes closed, sighing in pleasure.

 

She opens her eyes with rueful grin. "Well that was just a tease," she says, grazing her eyes down Vanessa's body like she's actually trying to calculate if she has enough time to eat her out before she has to be on stage.

 

The door creaks open again.

 

"Brooke Lynn Hytes, if you're not in that fucking leotard in thirty seconds you're going to have to hire a new stage manager."

 

"And you know how much I hate interviews," Brooke says over her shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to Vanessa's cheek, careful not to smudge her lipstick. She swipes her thumb over Vanessa's lips, pulling the bottom one down, smiling when she flicks her tongue out at it. "Mommy's sweet girl."

 

With that, she turns and heads back into the building. Vanessa hears her heels clicking down the hall until the door closes with a bang, and then there’s nothing but the relative silence of the alley. She tries to push herself off the wall, but finds her knees can’t support her.

 

She's gonna need a minute.


End file.
